Fifty Shades Of Gray - HaeHyuk Vers
by yuuchan.sj13
Summary: ini novel FIFTY SHADES OF GRAY yang di remake menjadi haehyuk.. alur dan plot mungkin dll akan sedikit di ubah untuk mendukung jalan ceritanya.. waksssss ini summary apaan ya hahahahah


Remake Novel

Fifty Shades of Grey

By E. L. James

Dan ini menjadi BL/ Boys Love, dan juga cerita pertama saya yang di update meskipun remake, tolong kritik dan sarannya untuk membantu saya dalam menulis. Dan saya tekankan sekali lagi THIS IS BL/BOYS LOVE!

P.S untuk tulisan garis miring itu buat ngucapin dalam hati ya

.

.

Silahkan membaca

.

.

.

Aku menggerutu dengan frustrasi pada diri sendiri didepan cermin. Sialan rambutku-susah untuk ditata, dan sialan Sungmin karena sakit dan memilih aku untuk cobaan ini. Aku harus belajar untuk ujian akhirku, yang mana minggu depan, namun di sini aku mencoba untuk menyisir rambutku agar mau menurut. " _Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah"_. Membaca mantra ini beberapa kali, aku mencoba, sekali lagi, untuk bisa dirapikan dengan sisir. Aku memutar mata dengan geram dan menatap pada pria pucat berambut cokelat dengan mata hitam berkelopak mata satu yang terlalu besar untuk wajahnya, di cermin (berkaca) dan menyerah. Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah untuk menahan rambut bandelku menjadi poni dan berharap bahwa aku kelihatan setengah rapi.

Sungmin adalah teman sekamarku, dan dia telah memilih hari ini dari semua hari yang lain untuk menyerah pada flu. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak bisa melakukan wawancara yang sudah dia rencanakan, dengan seorang taipan – _konglomerat_ mega-Industrialis yang aku belum pernah dengar, untuk koran mahasiswa. Jadi aku telah mengajukan diri. Aku punya ujian akhir untuk diselesaikan, setelah selesai, aku seharusnya bekerja siang ini, tetapi tidak – hari ini aku harus menyetir 165mil ke pusat kota Seoul dalam rangka bertemu dengan CEO misterius dari Lee Enterprises Holdings Inc. Sebagai seorang pengusaha luar biasa dan penyumbang dana utama Universitas kami, waktunya sangat berharga. Jauh lebih berharga dari waktuku – tapi dia telah menyetujui Sungmin untuk wawancara. Sebuah kudeta nyata, dia memberitahuku. Sialan kegiatan ekstra kurikulernya itu.

Sungmin meringkuk di sofa di ruang tamu.

"Hyuk, maafkan aku. Butuh waktu sembilan bulan untuk wawancara ini. Ini akan memakan waktu enam bulan untuk menjadwal ulang, dan kita berdua sudah lulus saat itu. Sebagai editor, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Tolonglah."

Sungmin memohon padaku dengan suara serak, suara orang sakit tenggorokan. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Bahkan ketika sakit dia terlihat imut, rambut pirang dan mata hitam cerah, meskipun sekarang merah berbingkai. Aku mengabaikan sengatan simpati yang tak aku inginkan.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, Ming. Kau harus kembali tidur. Apakah kau ingin minum Nyquil atau Tylenol?"

"Nyquil saja. Ini daftar pertanyaan dan perekam mini-disc ku. Tekan saja tanda rekam di sini. Buatlah catatan, aku akan menuliskan semuanya."

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia," bisikku, mencoba untuk menekan rasa panikku yang meningkat dan gagal.

"Daftar pertanyaannya akan membawamu terus melaju. Berangkatlah. Ini adalah perjalanan panjang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat."

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku membuatkanmu sup untuk dipanaskan nanti." Aku menatapnya penuh sayang. Hanya untukmu, Ming, aku melakukan ini.

"Ya aku akan tidur. Semoga berhasil. Dan terima kasih Hyuk – seperti biasa, kau penyelamatku."

Mengambil tasku, aku tersenyum kecut padanya, kemudian menuju ke pintu mobil. Aku tidak percaya aku telah membiarkan sungmin membujukku melakukan ini. Tapi sungmin bisa bicara pada siapapun untuk melakukan apapun. Dia akan menjadi seorang wartawan yang luar biasa. Dia pandai bicara, kuat, persuasif, argumentatif, dan terlalu ceria – dan dia adalah sahabatku tersayang.

Jalanan sepi ketika aku mengarah ke 92, Gwangmyung Tower 1, Seoul . Masih pagi, dan aku harus tiba di seoul sampai jam dua siang ini. Untungnya, Sungmin meminjamiku Mercedes CLK sporty miliknya, aku tidak yakin VW Beetle lamaku, dapat melakukan perjalanan tepat waktu. Oh, Mersi jelas menyenangkan untuk dikendarai, dan mil-mil berlalu cepat saat aku menginjak pegas sampai kedasar lantai logam.

Tujuanku adalah kantor pusat perusahaan global Mr. Lee. Ini adalah gedung perkantoran besar dua puluh lantai, semua terbuat dari kaca lengkung dan baja, sebuah fantasi utilitarian seorang arsitek, dengan "Lee House" ditulis diam-diam di baja diatas pintu kaca depan. Ini jam dua kurang seperempat ketika aku tiba, sangat lega bahwa aku tidak terlambat saat aku berjalan ke lobi yang besar terbuat dari batu pasir putih, kaca, baja – yang terus terang menakutkan.

Di balik meja batu pasir padat, seorang wanita muda berambut pirang sangat menarik rapi, tersenyum ramah padaku. Dia mengenakan jaket jas hitam tajam dan kemeja putih yang belum pernah aku lihat. Dia tampak rapi.

"Aku di sini untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Lee. Lee Hyukjae menggantikan Lee Sungmin."

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan Lee." Dia lengkungan alisnya sedikit ketika aku berdiri dengan rendah diri di depannya. Aku mulai berharap aku akan meminjam salah satu jas resmi Sungmin daripada memakai Hoodie Jumper abu-abu dibalut Trucker Jacket biru pias. Aku telah berupaya dan mengenakan jeans hitam dan sepatu sneakers abu-abu. Bagiku, ini adalah cerdas. Aku membenarkan rambut poniku dan aku berpura-pura dia tidak mengintimidasiku.

"Tuan Lee sudah ditunggu. Silahkan daftar di sini, Tuan Lee. Kau pakai lift terakhir disebelah kanan, tekan tombol lantai dua puluh." Dia tersenyum ramah padaku, geli tidak diragukan lagi, ketika aku mendaftar.

Dia mengulurkan kartu keamanan yang tertulis PENGUNJUNG sangat tegas tertera di bagian depan. Aku tak bisa mencegah seringaiku. Tentunya sudah jelas bahwa aku hanya berkunjung. Aku tidak cocok di sini.

Tidak ada yang berubah, dalam hati aku mendesah. Berterima kasih, aku berjalan ke deretan lift melewati dua petugas keamanan yang cara berpakaian jauh lebih cerdas dariku dengan jas hitam berpotongan rapi.

Lift membawaku dengan kecepatan tinggi ke lantai dua puluh. Pintunya bergeser terbuka, dan aku di lobi besar berikutnya – lagi semua terbuat dari kaca, baja, dan batu pasir putih. Aku dihadapkan oleh sebuah meja dari batu pasir dan seorang perempuan pirang muda berpakaian tanpa cela berwarna hitam dan putih yang bangkit untuk menyapaiku.

"Tuan Lee?, bisakah kau menunggu di sini, sebentar?" Dia menunjuk ke area duduk dari kursi kulit putih.

Di belakang kursi kulit adalah ruang rapat berdinding kaca yang luas dengan meja kayu gelap yang sama luasnya dan sedikitnya dua puluh kursi yang secorak di sekitarnya. Di luar itu, ada jendela dari lantai ke langit-langit dengan pemandangan cakrawala Seoul yang terlihat keluar keseluruh kota. Ini adalah vista yang menakjubkan, dan aku sesaat lumpuh oleh pemandangan itu. Wow.

Aku duduk, mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan dari tasku, dan melangkah masuk kedalam, dalam hati menyumpahi Sungmin karena tidak memberikanku biografi singkat. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang akan aku wawancarai. Dia bisa jadi berumur sembilan puluh tahun atau tiga puluh tahun. Ketidakpastian adalah menyakitkan, dan gugupku muncul kembali, membuat aku gelisah. Aku belum pernah merasa nyaman dengan wawancara empat mata, lebih suka diskusi kelompok anonim di mana aku bisa duduk secara tidak menonjol di bagian belakang ruangan. Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka sendirian, membaca novel klasik, meringkuk di kursi di perpustakaan kampus. Tidak duduk gelisah dalam bangunan kolossal kaca dan batu.

Aku memutar mataku pada diri sendiri. Sadarlah, Hyuk. Dilihat dari bangunannya, yang terlalu klinis dan modern, aku kira Lee berumur empat puluhan : bugar, kecokelatan, dan berambut pirang yang sesuai dengan sisa dari orang-orang disini.

Ada wanita lainnya yang pirang, berpakaian elegan sempurna keluar dari pintu besar disisi kanan. Ada apa dengan semua wanita pirang dan rapi? Ini seperti Stepford disini. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berdiri. "Tuan Lee?" Si pirang yang terakhir bertanya.

"Ya," aku menjawab serak, dan melonggarkan tenggorokan - _berdahem._ "Ya." Nah, itu baru terdengar lebih percaya diri.

"Mr. Lee akan menemui anda segera. Boleh aku bawa jaketmu? "

"Oh silakan." Aku berjuang melepas jaketku.

"Apakah kau sudah ditawari minuman atau apapun?"

"Um – Tidak." Oh, apakah si pirang yang pertama dalam masalah?

Pirang nomor dua mengerutkan kening dan memandang wanita muda di meja.

"Kau mau minum teh, kopi, air?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepadaku.

"Segelas air. Terima kasih," bisikku.

"Hana, tolong ambilkan Tuan Lee segelas air." Suaranya tegas. Hana bergegas berdiri dan langsung menuju ke pintu di sisi lain dari foyer.

"Aku minta maaf Tuan Lee, Hana adalah pegawai magang baru kami. Silakan duduk. Mr. Lee akan tiba dalam lima menit."

Hana kembali dengan segelas air es.

"Ini untukmu, Tuan Lee."

"Terima kasih."

Pirang nomor dua melenggang ke meja besar, tumitnya menggeluarkan suara bergema di lantai batu pasir. Dia duduk, dan mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Mungkin Mr. Lee bersikeras bahwa semua karyawannya berambut pirang. Aku bertanya-tanya dengan iseng apakah itu legal, ketika pintu kantor terbuka dan seorang laki-laki Afro-Amerika yang tinggi, anggun dan menarik keluar. Aku jelas mengenakan pakaian yang salah.

Ia berbalik dan berkata melalui pintu. "Golf, minggu ini, Lee."

Aku tidak mendengar jawabannya. Dia berbalik, melihatku, dan tersenyum, matanya yang gelap berkerut di sudut-sudutnya. Hana segera melompat dan memanggil lift. Dia tampaknya terbiasa melompat dari tempat duduknya. Dia lebih gugup dari aku!

"Selamat siang, Ladies," katanya saat ia melalui pintu geser. _"Heyy! I'm not Ladie"_ Rutukku masam

"Mr. Lee akan menemui anda sekarang, Tuan Lee. Langsung saja masuk, " kata pirang nomor dua.

Aku berdiri agak gemetar mencoba untuk menekan gugupku. Mengambil tasku, aku meninggalkan gelas airku dan berjalan ke pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Kau tidak perlu untuk mengetuk – langsung saja masuk." Dia tersenyum ramah.

Aku mendorong pintu dan tersandung, tersandung oleh kaki sendiri, dan jatuh kepala duluan kedalam kantor.

Sialan besar – aku dan dua kaki kiriku! Aku pada posisi merangkak di ambang pintu ke ruang kantor Mr. Lee, dan tangan yang lembut membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku sangat malu, sialan pada kecanggunganku. Aku harus menguatkan diri untuk melirik ke atas. Holy cow – dia begitu muda.

"Tuan Lee Sungmin?." Dia menjulurkan tangan berjari panjang-panjang kepadaku begitu aku tegak. "Aku Lee Donghae. Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau ingin duduk?"

Begitu muda – dan menarik, sangat menarik. Dia tinggi, mengenakan setelan abu-abu halus, kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam dengan rambut tembaga yang sulit diatur dan mata berwarna gelap dan intens, coklat sendu yang menyorot tajam padaku. Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk menemukan suaraku.

"Mm. Sebenarnya-" gumamku. Jika orang ini adalah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun maka aku adalah pamannya monyet. Dengan bingung, aku menempatkan tanganku dan kami berjabat tangan. Ketika jari kami bersentuhan, aku merasakan getaran aneh menggembirakan menjalar melaluiku. Aku menarik tanganku buru-buru, malu. Pasti listrik statis. Aku berkedip cepat, kelopak mataku menyesuaikan dengan detak jantungku.

"Tuan Lee sedang tidak sehat, jadi dia mengutusku. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Mr. Lee."

"Dan kau adalah…?" Suaranya hangat, mungkin geli, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dari ekspresi tenangnya. Dia tampak agak tertarik, tapi secara keseluruhan, sopan. "Lee Hyukjae. Aku sedang belajar Sastra Inggris dengan Lee Sungmin di Sungkyungkwan University."

"Aku paham," katanya singkat. Aku pikir aku melihat hantu tersenyum dalam ekspresinya, tapi aku tidak yakin. "Apakah kau ingin duduk?" Dia melambaikan tangannya menuju sofa kulit putih berbentuk L.

Kantornya terlalu besar untuk hanya satu orang. Di depan jendela dari lantai sampai langit-langit, ada meja kayu besar modern dari kayu gelap yang bisa buat makan enam orang dengan nyaman. Itu cocok dengan meja kopi didepan sofa. Semuanya berwarna putih – langit-langit, lantai, dan dinding kecuali, di dinding dekat pintu, di mana sebuah mosaik lukisan kecil tergantung, tiga puluh enam lukisan itu diatur dalam bentuk persegi. Lukisan itu indah – serangkaian objek duniawi yang terlupakan dilukis secara rinci tepat seperti mereka adalah sebuah foto. Ditampilkan bersama-sama, mereka menakjubkan.

"Seorang seniman lokal. Trouton," kata Donghae ketika ia menangkap tatapanku.

"Itu indah. Memunculkan hal biasa menjadi luar biasa," gumamanku, terganggu baik oleh dia dan lukisan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan menganggapku serius.

"Aku sangat setuju, Tuan Lee," jawabnya, suaranya lembut dan untuk beberapa alasan bisa dijelaskan aku menemukan diriku berdebar.

Kecuali lukisan, kantornya tampak dingin, bersih, dan klinis. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu mencerminkan kepribadian dari Adonis yang tenggelam dengan anggun ke salah satu kursi kulit putih di depanku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, cemas pada arah pikiranku, dan mengambil pertanyaan Sungmin dari tasku. Selanjutnya, aku mengatur perekam mini-disc dan menjatuhkannya dua kali pada meja kopi di depanku. Mr. Lee tidak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu dengan sabar – aku berharap – aku menjadi semakin malu dan bingung. Ketika aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat dia, dia memperhatikanku, satu tangan santai di pangkuan dan yang lainnya menyentuh dagunya dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk yang panjang di bibirnya. Aku pikir dia mencoba menahan senyum.

"Maaf," aku tergagap. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini."

"Ambil semua waktu yang kau butuhkan, Tuan Lee," katanya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku merekam jawabanmu?"

"Setelah kau melalui begitu banyak masalah untuk menyiapkan perekam – kau bertanya kepadaku sekarang?"

Aku memerah. Dia menggodaku?. Aku berkedip padanya, tidak yakin harus berkata apa, dan aku pikir dia merasa kasihan padaku karena dia mengalah. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

"Apakah Sungmin, maksudku, Tuan Lee, menjelaskan untuk apa wawancara ini?"

"Ya. Untuk muncul dalam edisi kelulusan dari surat kabar mahasiswa dan aku akan ikut upacara wisuda tahun ini." Oh! Ini adalah berita untukku, dan aku sementara melamun berpikir bahwa seseorang tidak jauh lebih tua dariku – oke, mungkin enam tahun atau lebih, dan oke, mega sukses, tapi tetap saja – akan hadir dalam wisuda tahun ini?. Aku mengerutkan kening, menyeret kembali perhatianku ke tugas di tangan.

"Bagus," aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, Mr Lee." Aku memijat sedikit tengkuk ku .

"Sudah kuduga," katanya, datar. Dia menertawakanku. Pipiku panas menyadari kondisi ini, dan aku duduk tegak dan meluruskan bahuku berupaya untuk terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih menakutkan. Menekan tombol start pada perekam, aku mencoba untuk terlihat profesional.

"Kau sangat muda untuk mengumpulkan semacam kekaisaran bisnis. Apa yang membuat mu dapat mencapai semua keberhasilan ini?" Aku melirik padanya. Senyumnya sedih, tetapi ia samar-samar terlihat kecewa.

"Bisnis seperi orang, Tuan Lee, dan aku sangat pandai menilai orang. Aku tahu bagaimana mereka semua, apa yang membuat mereka berkembang, apa yang tidak, apa yang menginspirasi mereka, dan bagaimana untuk mendorong mereka. aku mempekerjakan tim yang luar biasa, dan aku menghargai mereka dengan baik." Dia berhenti dan menatap padaku dengan tatapan sendunya. "Keyakinanku adalah untuk mencapai keberhasilan dalam suatu skema seseorang harus membuat diri sendiri ahli pada skema itu, tahu luar dalam, tahu setiap detail. Aku bekerja keras, sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu. Aku membuat keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Aku punya insting alami yang dapat melihat dan memelihara ide yang solid baik dan orang baik. Intinya adalah, selalu menuju ke orang-orang baik."

"Mungkin kau cuma beruntung." Ini tidak ada dalam daftar pertanyaan Sungmin – tapi dia begitu arogan. Matanya menyala sesaat karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak berlangganan keberuntungan atau kesempatan, Tuan Lee. Semakin keras aku bekerja semakin beruntung aku tampaknya. Ini benar-benar adalah tentang mendapatkan orang yang tepat dalam timmu dan mengarahkan energi mereka secara sesuai. Aku pikir itu adalah Harvey Firestone yang mengatakan 'pertumbuhan dan perkembangan orang adalah panggilan tertinggi dari kepemimpinan'."

"Kau terdengar seperti gila kontrol." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. "Oh, aku melakukan kontrol dalam segala hal, Tuan Lee," katanya tanpa jejak humor dalam senyumnya.

Aku menatap dia, dan ia menahan tatapanku terus, tanpa ekspresi. Detak jantungku menjadi bertambah cepat.

Mengapa ia punya efek mengerikan padaku? Penampilannya yang sangat menarik mungkin? Cara matanya menembus padaku? Cara dia membelai jari telunjuknya terhadap bibir bawahnya? Aku berharap dia akan berhenti melakukan hal itu.

"Selain itu, kekuatan besar diperoleh dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri dalam lamunan rahasiamu bahwa kau dilahirkan untuk mengontrol sesuatu," ia melanjutkan, suaranya lembut.

"Apakah kau merasa bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa?" " _Gila kontrol"_.

"Aku mempekerjakan lebih dari empat puluh ribu orang, Tuan Lee. Itu memberiku semacam tanggung jawab tertentu – kekuasaan, jika kau mau. Jika aku memutuskan aku tidak lagi tertarik dalam bisnis telekomunikasi dan menjualnya, dua puluh ribu orang akan berjuang untuk melakukan pembayaran hipotek mereka setelah satu bulan atau lebih."

Mulutku menganga. Kepalaku berdenyut oleh kurangnya rasa kerendahan hatinya.

"Tidakkah kau memiliki dewan direksi untuk dirundingkan?" Aku bertanya, jijik.

"Aku memiliki perusahaanku. Aku tidak perlu berunding pada dewan." Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

Aku membuang muka. Tentu saja, aku akan tahu ini jika aku telah melakukan beberapa penelitian. Tapi sialan, dia begitu sombong. Aku mengubah taktik.

"Dan apakah kau memiliki hobi di luar pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya ketertarikan yang bermacam-macam, Tuan Lee." Sebuah hantu tersenyum menyentuh bibirnya. "Sangat bervariasi." Dan untuk beberapa alasan, aku bingung dan dipanaskan dengan tatapan itu. Matanya bersinar dengan beberapa pemikiran yang jahat.

"Tapi jika kau bekerja keras, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersantai?"

"Bersantai?" Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih yang sempurna. Aku berhenti bernapas. Dia benar-benar mempesona. Tidak ada yang setampan dia.

"Nah, untuk 'bersantai' seperti yang kau katakan – aku berlayar, aku terbang, aku mengejar bermacam bermimpi secara fisik." Dia bergeser di kursinya. "Aku seorang pria yang sangat kaya, Tuan Lee, dan aku memiliki hobi mahal dan menyedot uang."

Aku melirik cepat pada daftar pertanyaan Sungmin, ingin keluar dari subjek ini.

"Kau berinvestasi di bidang manufaktur. Mengapa, secara khususnya?" Aku bertanya. Mengapa dia membuat aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman?

"Aku suka membangun sesuatu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana sesuatu bekerja : apa yang membuat hal itu berdetak, bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekonstruksi. Dan aku memiliki cinta pada kapal. Apa yang bisa aku katakan?"

"Itu terdengar seperti hatimu yang bicara daripada logika dan fakta."

Mulutnya mengernyit, dan ia menatap memperhitungkanku.

"Mungkin. Meskipun ada orang yang akan mengatakan aku tidak punya hati."

"Mengapa mereka berkata begitu?"

"Karena mereka tahu aku dengan baik." Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah temanmu mengatakan kau mudah untuk dikenali?" Dan aku menyesali pertanyaan itu begitu aku mengatakannya. Ini tidak ada dalam daftar Sungmin.

"Aku orang yang sangat pribadi, Tuan Lee. Aku melakukan banyak cara untuk melindungi privasiku. Aku tidak sering memberikan wawancara," nada suaranya menurun.

"Mengapa kau setuju untuk melakukan yang satu ini?"

"Karena aku seorang penyumbang dana Universitas, dan untuk semua maksud dan tujuan, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Tuan Lee Sungmin. Dia mendesakku dan mendesakku di Public Relation ku, dan aku kagum pada keuletan seperti itu."

Aku tahu bagaimana Sungmin dapat menjadi sedemikian ulet. Itu sebabnya aku duduk di sini menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajam, ketika aku harus belajar untuk ujianku.

"Kau juga berinvestasi dalam teknologi pertanian. Mengapa kau tertarik di wilayah ini?"

"Kami tidak bisa makan uang, Tuan Lee, dan ada terlalu banyak orang di planet ini yang tidak cukup mendapat makan."

"Kedengarannya sangat filantropi. Apakah ini sesuatu yang kau rasa sangat kuat? Memberi makan kaum miskin dunia?"

Dia mengangkat bahu, sangat acuh.

"Ini bisnis yang cerdas," bisiknya, meskipun aku pikir dia tidak jujur. Ini tidak masuk akal – memberi makan kaum miskin di dunia? Aku tidak dapat melihat manfaat keuangan pada hal ini, hanya moralitas ideal. Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya, bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki filosofi? Jika demikian, apa itu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki filosofi seperti itu. Mungkin prinsip – Carnegie bilang: 'Orang yang memperoleh kemampuan untuk mengambil kepemilikan penuh dari pikirannya sendiri dapat menguasai apa pun yang ia berhak miliki'. Aku sangat tunggal, fokus. Aku suka kontrol – diri sendiri dan orang di sekitarku."

"Jadi, kau ingin memiliki banyak hal?" " _Kau gila kontrol"_.

"Aku ingin dengan pantas memiliki mereka, tapi ya, garis bawah, aku ingin."

"Kau terdengar seperti konsumen akhir."

"Begitulah." Dia tersenyum, tapi senyum tidak menyentuh matanya. Sekali lagi ini adalah bertentangan dengan seseorang yang ingin memberi makan dunia, jadi aku tidak dapat mencegah untuk berpikir bahwa kami sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku benar-benar bingung untuk apa itu. Aku menelan ludah. Suhu di dalam ruangan meningkat atau mungkin itu hanya aku. Aku hanya ingin wawancara ini berakhir. Tentunya Sungmin memiliki cukup bahan sekarang? Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kau diadopsi. Seberapa jauh kau berpikir bahwa itu membentuk kau sekarang ini?" Oh, ini pribadi? Aku menatapnya, berharap dia tidak tersinggung. Alisnya berkerut-kerut.

"Aku tidak punya cara untuk mengetahui."

Ketertarikanku terusik. "Berapa umur kau saat kau diadopsi?"

"Itu masalah catatan publik, Tuan Lee." Nada suaranya tegas. Sialan.

Ya tentu saja – jika aku tahu aku melakukan wawancara ini, aku harus melakukan beberapa penelitian dulu.

Aku bergerak dengan cepat. "Kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga untuk pekerjaanmu."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan." Dia tegas.

"Maaf." Aku menggeliat, dan dia membuat aku merasa seperti seorang bocah nakal. Aku coba lagi. "Apakah kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga demi pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya keluarga. Aku punya seorang saudara laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan dan dua orang tua yang penuh kasih. Aku tidak tertarik dalam memperluas keluargaku di luar itu."

"Apakah kau gay, Mr. Lee?"

Dia menyedot nafas tajam, dan aku merasa ngeri, malu. Sialan. Mengapa aku tidak menggunakan sejenis filter sebelum aku membacanya langsung? Bagaimana aku bisa katakan padanya bahwa aku hanya membaca pertanyaan saja?

Sialan Sungmin dan rasa ingin tahunya!

"Tidak Hyukjae, aku tidak." Dia mengangkat alisnya, bersinar dingin di matanya. Dia tidak terlihat senang.

"Aku meminta maaf. Ini um… tertulis di sini."

Ini pertama kalinya dia menyebut namaku. Detak jantungku dengan cepat meningkat. Dengan gugup, aku memijat tengkuk ku sedikit.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Ini bukan pertanyaan kau sendiri?"

Darah sepertinya berhenti mengalir ke kepalaku. Oh tidak.

"Err… tidak. Sung – Lee Sungmin – dia menyusun pertanyaan ini."

"Apakah kau rekannya pada koran mahasiswa?"

Oh sial. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan koran mahasiswa. Ini kegiatan ekstrakurikuler Sungmin, bukan aku. Wajahku terbakar.

"Tidak. Dia teman sekamarku. "

Dia menggosok dagunya dengan tenang, mata coklatnya menilaiku.

"Apakah kau sukarelawan untuk melakukan wawancara ini?" Tanyanya, suaranya luarbiasa tenang.

Tunggu dulu, siapa yang seharusnya mewawancarai siapa? Matanya membakar ke dalam diriku, dan aku terpaksa menjawab dengan sebenarnya.

"Aku dicalonkan. Dia sedang tidak sehat" Suaraku lemah dan penuh sesal.

"Itu menjelaskan banyak."

Ada ketukan di pintu, dan seseorang masuk.

"Mr. Lee, maafkan aku menyela, tetapi pertemuan anda berikutnya dua menit lagi."

"Kami belum selesai di sini, Andrea. Tolong batalkan pertemuan berikutnya."

Andrea ragu-ragu, melongo padanya. Andrea nampak linglung. Mr. Lee memutar kepalanya perlahan-lahan menghadapnya dan mengangkat alisnya. Mukanya jadi pink cerah. Oh bagus. Ternyata banyak sekali yang tertarik padanya.

"Baiklah, Mr. Lee," ia bergumam, lalu keluar. Dia mengerutkan kening, dan ternyata perhatian kembali padaku.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi, Tuan Lee?"

Oh, kita kembali ke 'Tuan Lee' sekarang.

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku menahanmu dari apapun."

"Aku ingin tahu tentangmu. Aku pikir itu cukup adil." Mata coklatnya turun dengan rasa ingin tahu. Double sialan. Di mana dia akan menuju? Ia menempatkan siku di lengan kursi dan menaruh jari-jarinya di depan mulutnya. Mulutnya sangat… mengganggu. Aku menelan ludah.

"Tak banyak untuk diketahui," kataku.

"Apa rencanamu setelah kau lulus?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, terkejut oleh pertanyaanya. Aku belum benar-benar belum berpikir di luar ujianku.

"Aku belum membuat rencana, Mr. Lee. Aku hanya perlu untuk menyelesaikan ujian akhirku." Yang mana aku seharusnya belajar saat ini daripada duduk di istana, kantor megah, steril, merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajammu.

"Kami menjalankan program magang yang sangat baik di sini," katanya pelan. Aku mengangkat alis dengan heran. Apakah dia menawariku pekerjaan?

"Oh. Aku akan mengingatnya," bisikku, benar-benar bingung. "Meskipun aku tidak yakin aku akan cocok di sini." Oh tidak. Aku merenung dengan keras lagi.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tertarik, sedikit senyum bermain di bibirnya.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" Aku tidak terkoordinasi, berantakan, dan aku tidak pirang.

"Tidak bagiku," bisiknya. Tatapannya sangat intens, semua humor hilang, dan otot aneh jauh di dalam perutku mengencang secara tiba-tiba. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku jauh dari pengawasan dan membabi buta menatap ke bawah pada jariku yang tersimpul. Apa yang terjadi? Aku harus pergi – sekarang. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil perekam.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengantarmu untuk melihat-lihat?" Tanya dia.

"Aku yakin kau jauh terlalu sibuk, Mr Lee, dan aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang."

"Kau mengemudi Incheon?" Terdengar dia terkejut, cemas bahkan. Dia melirik ke luar jendela. Ini mulai hujan. "Nah, kau sebaiknya menyetir hati-hati." Nada suaranya tegas, berwibawa. Mengapa ia harus peduli? "Apakah kau sudah dapat segala yang kau butuhkan?" Ia menambahkan.

"Ya Pak," jawabku, pengepakan perekam ke dalam tasku. Matanya sempit, spekulatif.

"Terima kasih untuk wawancaranya, Mr. Lee."

"Senang dapat bertemu denganmu," katanya, sopan seperti biasa.

Saat aku bangkit, dia berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Tuan Lee." Dan itu terdengar seperti tantangan, atau ancaman, aku tidak yakin yang mana. Aku mengerutkan kening. Kapan kami akan bertemu lagi? Aku menjabat tangannya sekali lagi, heran bahwa arus aneh diantara kami masih ada. Itu pasti syarafku.

"Mr. Lee." Aku mengangguk padanya. Bergerak dengan atletis luwes ke pintu, ia membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Hanya memastikan kau telah melalui pintu, Tuan Lee." Dia memberikan senyum kecil.

Jelas, dia mengacu pada kejadian sebelumnya yang kurang elegan . Aku memerah.

"Anda sangat perhatian, Mr Lee," tukasku, dan senyumnya melebar., aku menatap marah dalam hati, berjalan ke ruang depan. Aku heran ketika ia mengikuti ku keluar. Andrea dan Hana, sama-sama terkejut.

"Apakah kau membawa mantel?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ya." Hana melompat dan mengambil jaketku, Donghae mengambil darinya sebelum Hana dapat menyerahkannya kepadaku. Dia memegangnya dan, entah kenapa merasa minder, aku mengangkat bahu.

Donghae meletakkan tangannya sejenak di bahuku. Aku terkesiap oleh kontak itu. Jika ia melihat reaksiku, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang menekan tombol memanggil lift, dan kami berdiri menunggu – Aku merasa canggung, dengan tenang terhipnotis olehnya.

Pintu terbuka, dan aku bergegas dengan putus asa berusaha melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari sini. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat dia, dia bersandar di ambang pintu samping lift dengan satu tangan di dinding. Dia benar-benar sangat tampan. Ini sangat mengganggu. Mata coklatnya menyala menatapku.

"Hyukjae," katanya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Donghae," jawabku. Dan untungnya, pintu menutup.


End file.
